Shine Tower
The central tower that looms over the entirety of Shine City is the final area of the overworld in Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. Once Mario gotten 69 stars and defeated Bowser in his mine, he gets the key to enter the tower. From Shine City 2, head up the giant slope and enter the closest door to the slope (the other of the two doors will put Mario in a glitched area where he would respawn in Shine City 2). This area leads to the final 5 stages of the game as well as the final Bowser level. There is also a small challenge that leads to three 1-up mushrooms. The interior of the tower is quite small. In the center of the room is a small, broken purple star statue. The floor is layered with black and white tiles with a red carpet leading from the central statue to some of the rooms of the building. Around the center of the tower are doors, which lead to the 5 levels (C14 and C15 are in one) as well as Bowser's final level, each of which have a large yellow number on top, or around them. Also on the walls are on red circles and blue-grey squares, which actually represent the sun and moon. There is also a singular picture of a boo on top of the door leading to 14 and 15. In front of each of the 5 doors are a sign explaining how many stars are needed to enter the level. Behind the Star Statue is a warp pipe which leads outside. Our here are a couple of long platforms which lead to 3 one ups (which are all stacked on top of each other. Remember all 6 of the courses in this area contain a secret sign which gives Mario a hint to the final secret level of the hack. Areas Twin Peaks The 11th level of the game takes place on a dark, mysterious mountain. It takes 70 stars in order to enter the door with the giant 11 on it near the back of the tower. Hydrofire Chasm The 12th course is in a flooded cavern with a giant underwater maze. It takes 85 stars to open the door with the giant 12 above it near the back of the tower. Chaotic Clock Tower The 13th course is a tower...within the tower. Mario must go up the various gears and pillars in this sky high level. It takes 95 stars to enter the door near the entrance of the tower. Suffocating Moon Temple Mario must travel to the moon for the 14th course. The airless surface holds a giant fortress that will take Mario's breath away...literally! It takes 110 stars to access the final two levels. Searing Sun Temple Course 15, the final course, takes Mario to the surface of the sun! The hot surface holds a huge fortress surrounded by spheres of fire. It takes 110 stars to access this, as well as the level before this. Bowser's Solar Fortress Bowser's final bastion entwines both the Sun Temple the Moon Temple into a real tough final level. It requires a huge 121 stars to enter. Stars Talk to Toad There is a Toad which Mario can talk to to get a free star! It is located outside next to the pillars in plain sight. 1-Ups The 1-ups in this stage are at the end of a miniature challenge through a Warp Pipe. Once through the Pipe Mario will be outside facing a path of small pillars. Some have Kuromames spitting Fire, so Mario will have to lure out their flames before jumping to them. There are two other ways, though. Mario can wall kick from below the pillar with the 1-ups to reach it that way or can jump up the green slope in the corner and long jump to them. Trivia * The Toad that gives Mario the star is uncharged from the Toad in the original Mario on the upper level of the Castle. He gives Mario a hint to enter Snowman's land, which means nothing in this hack. * The other Toad's in the tower give odd tidbits of Trivia. ** One tells Mario that all the Toad know the location of the hidden area but the princess (Rosalina) refuse to tell him due to privacy. ** Another tries to explain why there are no Red coins in Chaotic Clock Tower by saying it does not "effect" it like the other levels. Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Fortress Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:HUB